Chances Of The Heart
by Virgoempress
Summary: Love hurts but Love can feel right with the one who truly madly deeply loves you.


_Chances Of The Heart_

_I don't own Saint Seiya_

_By:Virgoempress_

_A/N: For Kula who is sick and for Naotoki Yamaouchi for being Kula's friend_

_Character Profile_

_Name:Soyokaze Aoi(last name-breeze, first name-blue)_

_Occupation: The errand runner for Shion-sama and a high school graduate_

_BIrthday:May 22 1990(20 years old, Gemini)_

_Blood Type: AB negative_

_Hair color:Midnight blue with silver streaks(long thick wavy ankle-length)_

_Eye color:baby blue(piering almond-shaped eyes)_

_Height:5'5"(165cm)_

_Weight:110 lbs.(49kg)_

_Family: Saga(adopted father) and Kanon(uncle)- Biological parents are serviing time in jail for child abuse and neglect._

_Tatoos/Piercings:The zodiac symbol of Gemini on the left hip and a navel piercing_

_Pets: Bella a half wild half domestic sow and Xena a German Shepard_

_Personality:down to earth, headstrong, spiritual aware, hard-working,and intelligent_

_Friends: Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran,Shura,Aoiria,and Camus_

_Nationality:Japanese Greek_

_Chances of the Heart_

_11:54PM- Pope's Temple_

_I had just finished running my last errand for Shion-sama and he had dismissed me for the night. I knew the Gold Saints had a meeting at midnight and I passed my father Saga and uncle Kanon on the way down. I went home to my boyfriend Misty. Yea I know Aphrodite clone but he's not that bad most of the time. _

_I came home and opened the door and saw something I should have never seen. I saw Misty and my best friend Francesca doing it. I felt like someone had just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I just turned and ran away from there. Blindly I ran not knowing where I was going. All I knew was I wanted the pain and the betrayal to leave me and never come back. I knew that would take time but it hurt all the same. It began to rain and it was only then that I realized I'd been screaming out in angush and I was standing outside the Pope's temple. _

_Shion himself came out followed by the other saints to see what the ruckus was about. I was dripping wet and crying. Shion-sama touched my shoulder and without even thinking I flung my arms around his waist and sobbed in his chest. Shion held me as he lead me inside the temple. My father was startled for he hasn't seen me like this since I was ten years old. Shion just held me until I went numb and quiet._

_"Aoi, what has happened to you?' asked Shion-sama gently._

_I mumbled something inaudibly hoping he would understanding. To my surprise he understood my mumble and dismissed the other saints. Of course,Daddy and uncle had to be dragged out by Death Mask and Milo._

_Shion-sama had a valet make some tea to warm me up and then he started a fire in the fireplace to ward off the cold._

_I just stood there finally numb from my early morning heartbreak and not caring if I had embrassed myself in front of the other saints. I was beyond caring right now and wanted it to all to end. Shion-sama stood in front of me and watched my face as if guessing my thoughts._

_"Contemplating suscide won't help matters it would bring Saga and Kanon great sorrow. Now tell me what has happened to make you this upset and prehaps I can help bring you some comfort." Shion-sama kindly._

_I smiled at him faintly and said softly," I thought no one could ever hurt me like my parents had, but that bastard and that bitch reopened the wounds that scarred my heart. I don't want anything to do with love it hurts too damn much to love someone and have them disappoint you in the end."_

_Shion-sama looked at me but said nothing he just let me rant on until my voice cracked and I started to cry again. He of course knew that the bastard was Misty and the bitch was Francesca. I stopped crying and in a rage of pure anger I punched the pilar nearest me repeatedly and he stopped me from hurting myself. I was hurt and wanted to take my rage out on someone but I knew that would sevre no purpose except to only make me feel worst._

_"Aoi, you may think that world has ended but love will seek you out and time will heal your scarred heart but if the next young man that attempts to hurt you, well I'll beat him up and your father can have what is left of him." Shion-sama said kindly._

_I laughed out loud and suddenly felt tired. At that moment Uncle Kanon came in and caught you before you hit the ground. Wordlessly my uncle lift me up gently,bowed to Shion-sama,and carried me out and took me home to Gemini Temple. I was fast asleep and my uncle placed me in his room while he slept on couch._

_Ffwd:Six months- Gemini Temple_

_I've been home with for six months and since Shion-sama had retired and Daddy became the new Pope. I've been really busy at the temple and my uncle insisted that I stay and keep him company. I even came out of my shell that I've built up around me and started laughing again. Daddy was pleased by this but keep any wannabe boyfriends away from me and so did my uncle. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha._

_I had to admit that be in the company of Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Shura, and Camus made things alot easier for me to heal and Shion-sama was right time will heal my scarred heart. I still haven't spoken to either Misty or Francesca. I heard that Aphrodite beat Misty up when he boasted about bedding Francesca and me. Luckily my daddy or my uncle hadn't heard that or Misty would be gone for sure._

_It was a clear day when daddy let me have the day off and I spent the day watching Bella and Xena do we animals do best when Aphrodite joined me and sat down besides me. I was slightly taken aback because Aphrodite never came around me or spoken to me even when I told him Hello. Werid huh?_

_I sat quietly watching Bella root and Xena playing with her favorite chew toy. Aphrodite scooted closer to me and place a red rose on my lap and leaned in and kissed me gently. My eyes widened in shock as he deepened the kiss and wished for he not to stop. I pulled away gently and stared at him for a moment and he kissed me again alittle too fiercly this time._

_Aphrodite pulled me onto his lap never breaking the kiss. I began to kiss back with all I had and flung my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me so our bodies were flushed together. Finally Aphrodite pulled away and I just laid my head on his chest listening to the rythem of his heart._

_"I should've stole you away from Misty so I could have protected you from assholes like him. The night when I heard how hurt you were tore my heart and I nearly strangled the bastard for hurting you like that. I would never hurt you like that. You are beautiful and sexy. You make my heart race when I see you smile. You make my skin tingle with your laughter. I love you, my beautiful Blue Rose." confessed Aphrodite._

_We kissed again and suddenly we heard behind us._

_'WHOOT,WHOOT ABOUT DAMN TIME DITE!" yelled Death mask and my uncle._

_I looked at Aphrodite with an evil glint in my eyes and turned to my girls and said "Girls, get'em!"_

_My uncle and Death Mask ran off with Bella and Xena close behind them. Aphrodite laughed to see such a sight._

_Shion-sama and Dohko who were up on the ridge watching the once heartbroken girl in the arms of the one man who truly loved her only smiled happily._

_A/N: I know sappy but I was kinda in the mood_


End file.
